The Mafia King
by OhCathy
Summary: Anastasia's life was perfect until one day she discovers a hidden secret. When she goes to discover the truth, who will be there to save her from herself? (HEA, OOC. Mafia Story) - (ON HOLD - You can check out my other story The Roommate that is currently being updated at foreverdreamingx page)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Thank you to my bestie D. (foreverdreamingx) for always encouraging me! You're my rock!**

 **This story is not bata'd. All errors are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: FSOG characters belong to E.L James**

 **I am in no way a professional, be kind.**

CPOV

As long as I can remember, I have always wanted to be a gangster.

When I thought of gangsters I envisioned wealth, power, and control. You were your own master and you could do anything you wanted. There was no worrying about tomorrow, because today you had it all. From the moment I was born, I knew I wanted it all.

The raining is pouring as my feet stomp the ground. Faster! I tell myself. I decide to run a few extra miles today. I'm feeling rather adventurous, going outside of my normal routine. I make it all the way to Chelsea piers from my penthouse in 59 Park. My usual morning run is never this far. Yet every day, I must push myself more and more.

As I run towards the pier, I catch a glimpse of a young woman with her back to me, as she stares into the Hudson River. Her brown hair cascaded in soft waves down her back, it's so silky from my view that I just want to go up to her and touch it. What the hell is wrong with me? Since when do I want to go and touch strange women? I shake my head and turn back to run home. Pushing myself as my lungs burn with fire. I turn back slightly to see if I can catch a glimpse of the woman's face but the time I turn she's no longer there.

After returning to my penthouse on the 30th floor, Taylor, my butler waits for me in the front of the elevator with a towel in his hand.

"Sir," he says handing me the towel

I nod my head and walk towards my ensuite. I dispose of my sweaty clothing, throwing them inside of the laundry basket.

I begin my shower and let the hot water run down the sore muscles in my back as my palm pressed against the tiled walls. I really pushed myself today; more than I thought I was capable of. But as I close my eyes all I think about is that mysterious woman.

Who is she? Why was she there so early in the morning?

I'm over analyzing a girl. She's just a girl…I shake my head to rid any thoughts of her.

After my shower, I securely wrap a towel around my waist and stride towards my vanity. The fog on the bathroom mirror clouds my reflection. I take my palm and swipe it across the mirror.

I slowly move the razor over my skin as the foam slowly leaves my face. It's been a few days since I have shaved and the hairs on my face have begun to bother me. I stare straight into the mirror and look at my gray eyes.

These are the eyes of a killer.

I hear my cell phone ring, I quickly grab the wet towel from my bathroom vanity and remove the reminisce of the foam. I stride towards my bedroom. My bedroom is large and simple with a king-sized bed in the middle and one nightstand to the left of it. The plain, cold room, comforts me.

I pick up my cell phone from the nightstand. Elliot, my partner is calling. It's only 8 am, what the hell does he want?

"Elliot" I answer harshly. I'm really not interested in being bothered this early in the morning. This must be important. "Is everything alright?"

"Have you heard, it's sunny in Seattle today." He says with an edge to his voice.

It's urgent. We use phrases to tell us the type of problem without disclosing the real reason behind the call... You never know, who might be listening.

"I'm on my way." I abruptly end the call.

I walk into my large walk-in closet looking at the rows of expensive suits and shoes. I grab my favorite and quickly change into one of my black pristine Tom Ford suits.

I leave my apartment with my keys in my hand and my Raybans on.

As I walk towards my car, I look at the rows of my other cars in the garage and I get into the passenger side of my black Audi R8.

The roads are clear as I drive through the I-95 from New York City to New Jersey. It's early in the morning and people are just getting up making it a prime time to receive a shipment. No one notices since no one is looking.

I approach my destination - Port Newark. I know where Elliot is on Tuesdays; it is always section C7 of the yard. We always rotate every shipment location according to the day of the week.

The shipping yard seems like an average old shipping yard, filled with dust and unapproachable. It's the perfect hiding place. However, there is nothing average about this one. The port facility consisting of multiple loading cranes and shipping containers. The coppers, blues, and white containers all stacked on top of each other, overlooking the Hudson River to downtown New York City.

I run my own Cartel. By the time I was 25 I had more money than I count. Being in New York City was the perfect location for me to be. Money is so popular on this small island, that the 28-year-old billionaire next to you is no surprise to the common bystander.

I'm not your average drug dealer. I have more sophistication than to sell on some street corner. No, I wear an expensive suit. No one doubts a man in an expensive suit. I treat my business as a Fortune 500 company.

I park my car in front of the beat down gate.

As I arrive Elliot is standing in front of a white freight container with four other men who work for me.

"Elliot." I acknowledge him. "Why is it urgent for me to come here?"

"Boss." He directs me to the side away from the other men.

"Jose Rodriguez, one of the men who was in charge of overseeing the shipment was caught stealing some of the product and it seems this is not the first time." He tells me in a low voice.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" I say frustrated, running my hands through my hair.

"I just recently found out. He just didn't steal; we've also been missing a lot of money and product recently. " He replies.

"How much?" I ask.

"He stole 5 million worth of product." He says exasperated.

I cringe at the thought of losing so much money.

To be able to steal so discreetly, he must have done his research on the whole operation of the company. There are only a few people who know every part of the business. Therefore, for him to know where the money is and most of our product, he must have had help. It seems Elliot knows exactly what I'm thinking, and has a pained expression on his face.

No wonder he wanted me to come, this is something I needed to deal with myself.

"Where is he?" I ask as I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

Elliot looks at one of the big men and nods at him. The man disappears into the white container and comes back with Jose, a scrawny looking man with his hands tied behind his back and tape in his mouth.

I look at the man holding Jose and indirectly tell him to let him go.

As the big man lets go of Jose, he falls to the concrete floor with his head down.

I walk towards Jose and unbutton my blazer as I squat down getting to his level. I remove the tape from his mouth.

"Please, please I'm sorry." He begs.

"Now tell me, Jose, why would you need to steal from me," I ask.

"I cant, I cant, I cant. Please..." He continues to beg as tears run down his face.

"Who hired you?" I ask. He immediately seems taken by my question. As if I were not supposed to know that he did not do it by himself. "If you tell me, you can live," I say sarcastically.

"If I speak my family, they'll die," he says pleading.

It seems like I'm not going to get anything out of him. I stand up and remove my blazer. Passing it to one of the men to hold as I nod to the other to stand Jose up. I roll my white shirtsleeves up.

I punch Jose with my right fist. He stumbles back and red liquid falls from his nose.

"I cant, I can't." he cries.

I grab my desert eagle from its holster. "It's only business." I say pointing it directly at his head. I shoot.

*BANG*

One clean shot to the head. I know without a doubt that he wasn't going to talk.

"OH common! You could have at least given me a warning." Elliot screams at me as I walk away.

"You could have done it yourself," I reply.

"That's cold!"

"Warmer than jail. " I laugh. "Clean this up," I tell the men who are staring at me.

I remove a handkerchief from my back pocket and clean Jose's blood off my knuckles.

Without acknowledging the other people who are here I turn around and walk towards my Audi R8. Opening the door of my car, I drive away. I reach towards the radio and the song … plays. It's concerning knowing that someone is out to disrupt my business. Someone who is really out to get me would try this hard to hurt me; therefore it must be someone with means.

As I get out of my car in front of my apartment, I receive a text from Elliot.

 **Elliot:** It's Done.

They must have cleared out the body. As I am about to look up I collide with someone else. Instinctively, I grab onto it. I look down and it's a petite young woman with her head down.

"Ahh..Sorry.." she says quickly as she lets go of my forearm trying to wiggle out of my grip. However, I can't seem to let go of her, and my grip just becomes stronger.

She looks up at me with red-rimmed eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Wow. I've never seen such beautiful blue eyes, even swollen they look extraordinary. I wonder what happened to her.

She tries to wiggle out of my grip. Her eyes begging me to let go of her. I release my hold on her.

"Sorry," I say.

She gives me a weak smile and walks away. I turn my head to look at her.

 **A/N:**

 **What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of the original characters, they belong to E.L James. All new characters are mine._

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. I am beyond words for all of the positive reviews and messages I have received. The first chapter was written in May 2017 and it is the first thing I've ever written. When I first wrote the first chapter I was afraid that people wouldn't like it so I never posted it. So for me to get all of your comments is incredible. A few days ago I came across it, I was going to delete it and start all over again. But right before I was going to press the delete button, I decided who cares if some people might not like it, as long as I do. Now that I have, I am so happy I did not press that delete button. Moral of the story, if you like to write, even if you think it won't be as good - post it. You might be surprised.

Also, I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter update. I posted the first chapter while in the midst of taking my finals. Now that I am done with school I will start updating at least once a week, preferably every Monday. Please keep in mind that I am writing multiple stories, co-writing The Roommate, writing on wattpad, and this one. Everything a day at a time guys.

If you're not reading The Roommate by foreverdreamingx and I, you should be - it's a wonderful story. The story is currently in her fanfiction and my wattpad. Also, check out her individual story, "Then, There was You" that is beyond words! I also read all the reviews on The Roommate. Again, so humbled for those who review, it's really a blessing and it encourages us.

Pre-read by my amazing best friend D. She also loves mafia stories.

I take ownership of all mistakes. (Which would probably be a lot)

Now on to the story...

 **APOV**

The air around me is suffocating, I can't breathe, and all I need to do is strip out of my tight black dress.

The car ride from the cemetery to my apartment was excruciating. As soon as the car came to a halt; I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I swing open the door and run into my apartment, I hear my mother call after me but I don't bother to look back. I just move forward, trying to find any form of escape. The confined space of the car only made the air around me feel tighter - suffocating.

I run into my ensuite, splashing cold water on my face and neck, not caring if my makeup ran down my face just that the painful chill of the water would make me feel. Something, anything…

After finding out about Ethan, my brothers' death, I've had this emptiness deep inside of me. A raw feeling that I didn't have before, like someone came to me and stripped me naked. Not the good kind of naked either; it's the nasty kind where you feel like your skin is crawling. Like every movement you make, every step you take, and every breath is no longer an unconscious feeling.

It has been five days since I found out about his death. I thought the feeling would lessen as soon as I saw the casket being lowered into the earth. Instead, it made the air around me tighter, the initial feeling only worst. I didn't cry like I was supposed to, I just stood there - staring. I don't know if it's the unanswered questions that surround his death or the fact that I miss him like crazy. But it's something, something unexplainable. Something I don't even know and until I find out the feeling, it will always be there.

His body was found in a burned apartment in Connecticut, what the hell would he be doing there? I doubt he even knew where that state was. That's what makes it worse, not understanding and not knowing. The autopsy reports show inconclusive cause of death and it's as if that would bring me any type of comfort.

I close my eyes, with my head hanging low taking deep breaths as I hold on to the edge of my vanity, trying to process the events of this week. It all started with a call while looking over manuscripts at Wolfe Publishing and ended with me here. They, of course, understood and gave me two weeks to 'recover.' As if recovering from tragedy is a thing.

I look into the mirror, my once bright blue eyes, that have always been too big for my face, are now dull. Surrounded by shades of blue and purple from not sleeping. No matter how much I've tried to rest, I've stayed awake staring at my bedroom ceiling. With a deep breath, I retrieve the makeup bag from beneath my vanity and carefully re-apply concealer to conceal the signs of my sleepless nights. I know if I don't, my mother would worry too much.

"Ana," my mother screams from my bedroom. "Darling, are you in here?" she asks.

I step out of my ensuite and into my bedroom.

"I'm here." I say softly trying to conceal any signs of pain.

I know I'm the only one holding her together.

I look at my mother, she looks like she has aged a few years in just the past few days. She walks up to me and embraces me, touching my face.

"You look tired, darling." She says as she kisses both my cheeks

"So do you, mom." I caress her face, I know Ethan was always her favorite. Her first child, after Ethan was two years old, I came along. I know she loves me, but no one could replace him.

"You ran out so fast out of the car, I barely saw you get in here. Are you okay?" Her blue eyes bore into mine.

"As good as I can be." I give her a tight smile.

"Do you need help, packing his things? You know I don't mind."

"I know mama, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asks again as I give her a nod. "Bob and I don't have to leave, we can stay."

"He has to get back to work mom and we both know he won't leave without you." I joke

"Alright darling, I'll leave. I'll call and check on you. Please eat," she says hesitantly as she puts her hands on my small waist.

"I will mom. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too daring."

She leaves my room to back to pack because her Bob are going back to Georgia. She was only here for a short time, enough time to bury him. I know Ethan would have wanted to stay in New York, he always said it was his favorite place to be. Our mom, of course, decided that it was best to leave him in his favorite place. She deals with things by pretending they don't exist, if she leaves quick enough, it's as if nothing happened. Plus, I know Bob has to get back to work and I know she would be okay with him. He'll take care of her, I know he will.

I walk into Ethan's room... after I graduated college in Seattle he asked me to move in with him. I, of course, said yes. Unlike, most siblings, I don't have memories of ever fighting with Ethan. He always told me everything and I always told him.

I walk into his bedroom, the air still smells like Ethan. Warm and comforting. I haven't been here since the last time he was here. It's not like I haven't tried, but every time my hands have grazed the nob, I just can't bring myself to push open the door. It feels like I'm invading his space.

I find up the courage and push the door open. I go to his bed, still unmade from the last time he was here. I go to fix it, like many times I've done before. I've always told him to fix his bed before he left. But, he never listened. Now here I am, fixing his bed… waiting for him to walk through the door and tell me what's the point in it if he's still going to mess it up again anyway. I can't help but have a small smile at the memory. _He said that everytime I fix his bed._

The tears begin to well up in my eyes as I smooth the comforter, fighting to escape. I've been trying so hard to prevent them, but it seems like today I can't. I think it's because I've been telling myself it's a lie that he's not gone. But after seeing him go, now I know it's real.

I walk towards his closet and begin to remove the neatly arranged shirts. At least he was organized with one thing, his clothes. His shirts always had to be neat and meticulously tidy. I begin placing them on his bed, one by one. Some will be donated while others will be kept for safekeeping. I don't want to get rid of all these things, but I know there are people out there that will need them more. Ethan was always giving and the kindest person I knew. As I grab onto his favorite blue, button-down shirt one of the buttons scratches me causing me to let the shirt fall. I bend down to grab it.

As my hand touches the floorboard. A loud creek fills the air. What in the world?

I let the shirt go placing it on the bed and returning to the closet. Getting down on my knees, I put pressure on the floorboard. The sound fills the air once more. I take my hand and try to pry open the floorboard but it's not budging. The strangeness of the whole thing spikes my curiosity. I know, I will not stop until it's open.

I run to the kitchen close by and retrieve a knife. Getting back on my knees I place the point of the blade on the corner of the board placing enough pressure to try to release it. After prying it for a good two minutes, I hear a crack. The floorboard lets loose. I set the knife now beside me, pulling it back. Inside the floor are a notebook and a piece of paper.

I grab the notebook and start scanning it, flipping the pages back and forth. But its contents are confusing. It's just coordinates and transactions. I look at the handwriting and it's definitely not Ethan's, his handwriting is too neat for this to be his. The letters are scribbled and you can barely differentiate one word from another. Whoever wrote this was someone else. Why would Ethan have a journal with this information? Why would he need to hide it?

I pick up the piece of paper next and it's addressed to me. I gasp, this is definitely Ethan's handwriting. I begin to read...

 _Anastasia,_

 _If you are reading this, it is because I'm dead._

 _I hope you don't cry or miss me too much. But I know what happened to me is my fault alone._

 _It all began in my third year of college at Columbia University. I lost all my grants due to loss of funding, I guess they didn't have enough money for all their students. So I had to start paying for my own tuition, I began looking for jobs everywhere, but no one was hiring an inexperienced college student. I was able to get a job working as a busboy, cleaning tables at a high-class restaurant in downtown, Manhattan. The money was not a lot but it helped cover some tuition. It seemed like all I did was work just to pay for classes, it turned out since I was working so much I barely had enough time to study and was falling behind in my classes._

 _It wasn't until one night that everything changed._

 _One night a man in a suit, he came into the restaurant every day leaving me a substantive tip, more than he would have given to anyone else. But I wasn't complaining, I needed it. It wasn't until a week later that he presented himself as Jack Hyde. He told me he has a small business where he would sell goods to people, I didn't really question it._

 _Another week passed and he offered me a job, the job was just be delivering something for him. I always delivered a black messenger bag to a Hispanic man with olive skin. I didn't know what it was nor did I bother to ask. I was just happy to make enough money. After a month of delivering for him, I was able to pay off my tuition in full!_

 _My life has become too good, too real. That is what made me not question anything, I didn't want the money to go away. Until one day while delivering bags for him, one fell and the contents spilled on the sidewalk. I was horrified. It was drugs, I didn't know it was drugs. I guess I was naive and stupid. I should have asked or at least checked. I let this go for over a month and never once bothered to ask. I had become a middleman. A drug dealer myself without the comfort of knowing what the hell I was doing. Transporting drugs to one guy to the next without even knowing it._

 _After I found out, I went to the police station. I didn't want to be a drug dealer, I just wanted to be able to go to school. I met an officer named Gabriel Marks, he worked with the DEA as an undercover operative. Gabriel convinced me to keep doing what I was doing so that we would catch Hyde and he would arrest him. I had to act normal but then next thing I know Gabriel is dead._

 _After they killed Gabriel, I knew I was next. I had to grab something, anything to protect myself._

 _So, I took the dossier that I saw Jack always carrying without him noticing. At the time I didn't know what it was, but now I know. It's the most valuable item one would have because it shows every transaction he has ever made._

 _It's what implicated him the most._

 _I tell you this because I know you would want answers. Burn the notebook and leave New York, go to Seattle and create a new life. I don't want you to be caught up because of me. Please don't find redemption for me, live your life. Be happy and always think of me._

 _Take care of mom, bunny._

 _I love you forever,_

 _Ethan._

I just stare at the contents of the paper. _Stunned._ I choke back the sobs as they escape my lips. Every letter, every interaction between Ethan and I has slowly crashed down. How have I never noticed? Yes, Ethan would leave late at night but I just thought he was out with friends and I never thought to question him.

I hold the paper to my chest, praying that this is just a lie! But, I know Ethan would never lie to me.

I grab the notebook and my black purse on the sofa while walking towards the door. I don't know where I'm going, I just know that I need to get out of here. I can't stay in this apartment without thinking of Ethan. As I walk in no particular direction, the wind is getting cooler and the sky is darkened with the night, not even the moon could bring in some light.

I find myself on the East Side pier next to the Hudson River, it's 3 am. Since moving to New York, this has always been my sanctuary, the place I go when I want to be alone. I guess my feet brought me here knowing this is exactly where I needed to be.

I lean against the railing with the notebook in hand, I wonder what would happen if I dropped it? If I drop it, will the contents wash away and disappear? Will everything that Ethan said to be in the letter become a lie?

 _No, I know it won't._

How could this have happened to Ethan? I thought I knew him, but is clear I didn't. Maybe he didn't tell me to save me or he felt that I shouldn't get involved. But, everything that has to do with Ethan... has to do with me.

I understand now.

Ethan did not die by some unknown factor.

He was killed.

I look down at the notebook and hold it tightly in my hands. I will have nothing if I drop this and this is everything. The feeling of loss is now filled with anger, almost hatred.

I will meet this unknown man one way or another.

 _Jack Hyde_. I will find him, I know I will.

I will seek the truth. I need to know that my brother didn't die in vain.

As I put the notebook back in my bag and go to sit on the bench. I feel my phone vibrate and just ignore it. I stare at the water as prickles of rainfall down the sky, it makes small waves in the river. It seems almost unnatural like it feels what I feel with every thrust of the water.

I feel someone staring at me, as I turn around no one is there. I look and feel like a mad woman.

Sitting on the bench all by myself in an unknown time, letting the rain, just fall. I don't mind it, it's different, a quietness to my mind. By the time the rain stops, I don't even notice the time. I look down at my watch and its already 8 am. I have been sitting here for hours, still dressed in my black dress. I begin to panic, Lucy my assistant was supposed to stop by today at 8:30 am to give me some manuscripts to sign off on.

I want to get home, I need to get home before she gets there. I begin speed walking towards my apartment in Central Park West, only a few more blocks and I'll be there in no time. Ugh! Why did I decide to leave with heels on? The pinching in my feet is just a physical reminder that I'm not okay. _I feel like everything I have ever known is falling apart._ I fight back the tears that are ready to escape. Using the sleeve from my dress I rub my eyes to rid myself of the stray tears that threatened to escape.

I slow down by that intrusive sound again. The sound of my cell phone, ringing loudly in my purse.

My phone keeps ringing, it's probably mom asking me if I'm okay again. She knows I'm not okay, who would be? I just lost my brother, he was my best friend. But I know she also lost her son. I'm now her only child and like any parent, she's becoming overprotective. What she doesn't realize is that I need space.

I stop in the middle of the sidewalk to dig into my large black purse and retrieve my overactive cell phone. Maybe if I put it in silence, she would get the message. It's not like I'm ignoring her, I just need space… She'll understand.

While placing my cell phone back in my bag, I feel like I bumped into a large wall.

Just as I am about to fall backward, two strong hands grab onto my waist. I instinctively hold on to the person. The foreign feeling of these strong arms feels oddly comforting.

I look up at the person who caught me and it's a man, a very handsome man. He is tall and broad, wearing a perfectly tailored suit that seems like it was painted on him. As my gaze reaches his face, I can only admire him. His grey eyes stare into mine, for what seems like forever. I suddenly feel a surge, electrifying every inch of me. It's nothing I have felt before, almost - unworldly.

I can't identify it. I try to wiggle out of his grasp once more silently telling him, 'let me go'. It seems like he hears my internal pleas because he then releases me.

"Sorry," he says in a deep, smooth voice.

He looks guilty like a child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It makes me smile.

For the first time since hearing about Ethan's death, I smile.

I look at him once more and walk away.

I need to figure out a game plan, I need to find who this Jack Hyde is… If it's the last thing I do.

 **A/N:**

I know, it's depressing. This is the saddest chapter you would ever get from me.

Guys, don't forget I also write on wattpad under CS_Madness some original stories and my fanfiction is also there. Whoever likes Historical Fiction I have a story there named Elizabeth! Check it out if you wish.

Review and follow this story if you liked it! It truly encourages me to write faster.

PM me for questions and clarifications.

Do you think that Ana would find Hyde?


End file.
